


three ways to say adrien

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's rated M because there are mentions of them having sex without being very explicit :3</p>
<p>they're like mid-20s </p>
<p>just a little drabble uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	three ways to say adrien

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!

Being together with Marinette for ten years was a happy miracle. And in those ten years, Adrien had picked up on Marinette’s quirks, small things she did that Adrien had started to keep track of. From the different groceries she buys for certain moods, certain phrases that hint at them needing to leave to transform and save Paris (once again)...Adrien knew them all.

 

And one that he had started paying attention to the most was the way she said his name. And so far, he’s picked out three distinctive tones that hint at what kind of mood she’s in.

 

The worst one was whenever Marinette is stressed, or upset. His name was spoken so lazily, like just rolling the letters off her tongue is exhausting. He hated that the most, seeing her at her worst. Adrien always wanted to bring her up to her best, to be basked in that sweet, smile he knew so well. So when he heard Marinette speak his name in such a way that broke his heart, he always came to the rescue with hot tea and cookies they had the last time they went to her dad’s bakery. And sometimes all she needed was a cuddle by the fire, warm hands carding through midnight locks, telling her that everything would be okay.

 

One of the best ways that Marinette says  _ Adrien _ only occurs when she wants something, specifically Adrien. The way a heavy sigh pours from her lips along with the sound of his name, the last syllables elongated just a little, the way her cheeks turned pink when he held her in his arms, the way she murmured his name against his lips, the way she moaned her name against his skin as she’s filled with him, begging to be filled even more with his touch. The way she craved him so openly despite her shyness, the hints of Ladybug’s courage echoing in her actions...it turned him on so much. Adrien felt like he could get addicted to the sound of her needy, sugary voice.

 

And at first, Adrien loved this tone of voice the best, but after being with her for so long…

 

Not even the heady scent of her arousal or her sweet, addicting kisses from her lips could ever top the way Marinette came home from a long day of work, or greeting Adrien whenever he was late, or the way she threw her arms around him and welcomed him home, or curled in bed and whispering slight “I love yous” along with the beautiful sound of his name leaving her lips...nothing could ever beat that. He would take that over the sex any day (though Adrien would much prefer to keep that side of their relationship because he really, really enjoyed it). Every second he was apart from Marinette, she was constantly on his mind, her beauty, her bravery, her sweetness...

 

Opening the door to their penthouse apartment, he stepped through the threshold, wondering what kind of Marinette he would see today. There was a small clanging of pots coming from the kitchen before she appeared in his line of sight, wearing his favorite black cat apron, spaghetti sauce on her cheek, messy hair pulled up into a long tail. 

 

Adrien smiled wide and closed the door behind him. “Marinette, I’m home.”

 

She smiled and approached with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying the warmth of her husband she had been craving all night. “Welcome home, Adrien.” She cooed, giggling as his tongue met her cheek to lick away the small splash of dinner, though he mused that eating dinner off of her skin wasn’t an inherently bad idea...

**Author's Note:**

> adrien is a dirty boy


End file.
